


Diversions

by CitybytheBayside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Sasha is a loudmouth, injured eren, secret keeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitybytheBayside/pseuds/CitybytheBayside
Summary: A severely injured Eren returns after travelling outside the walls alone. He asks his friends to not tell Mikasa until he's fully healed. This proves to be not so simple.





	

"Ease him down gently. His ribs are severely damaged. Remember, he doesn't have the serum anymore."

The group complied. Eren groaned slightly.

It had been a whole year since he'd been in Shiganshina. He stayed to help rebuild, then left in order to fully explore all he could, with Armin and Mikasa staying to guide the further rebuilding. And when he'd returned, he was slumped unconscious on his horse with blood trickling down his face.

Armin stood looking down at him. He wondered what happened in order to cause this. But for the time being Eren would need at least 5 days rest. Broken ribs, head injury, seemingly broken foot, bruises and cuts all over and what appeared to be a stab wound near his shoulder. Looked like he'd not slept in days, and was very gaunt looking. Thinner, not to an alarming rate but enough to be noticeable. He had a scruffy goatee that made him seem slightly older.

"Armin?" 

Armin was startled to hear Eren speak, and he immediately went to him.

"Eren, it's me. I'm here."

Eren motioned for him to lean down. Armin complied and he listened. Afterwards, he and the others exited the room.

"What did he say?" Sasha asked.

"He asked me to not let Mikasa know he was back. Doesn't want her to see him like that. So we have to try and prevent her from coming here for the next week at least."

"You sure? I mean, Mikasa's a Commander now, and when it comes to Eren-" Connie began, but Armin cut him off.

"It'll take some doing, but just as long as we're careful with what we say and do. Sasha, you monitor him. Connie, report to the top of Rose. If needbe we'll go see you for means of distraction. Jean, come with me to meet Mikasa at the gate. She's due back from Orvud District soon."

Jean nodded. Last thing Mikasa should see is Eren so injured. Undoubtedly she'd blame herself, and not Eren or whoever had hurt him.

"Did he say what happened to him?" Connie asked.

"He stepped in during a robbery. Things escalated."

"At least he's breathing." Jean remarked. "Anyway, we should get to the gate."

The hour past, with Armin and Jean stationing at the gate to meet Mikasa.

She looked well. Hair at shoulder length, the wears of war erased from her face and a Commander jacket suited her. She'd definitely matured into a beautiful woman.

"Armin." she greeted warmly as she dismounted her horse and hugged him.

"Commander."

"Armin." she said in warning. 

"I'm teasing, Mikasa."

"I know. Hello Jean."

"Hello Mikasa." he replied, giving her a hug as well.

"Everything still running fine?"

"Yup. You were only in Orvud for a week. Have some faith." Armin joked.

"Of course I have faith. Levi is the one who's skeptical at times."

"So where are you headed? Perhaps we could go for a drink and get back up to speed with everything." Jean offered.

"Later. I need to meet with Levi at the medical centre."

Jean and Armin looked at one another.

"Actually, I just remembered that Connie needed to speak with you right away." Armin mentioned.

"Does he? I suppose I could briefly meet with him. Where is he?"

"Just atop the wall."

"Alright. Lets go."

Mikasa activated her 3D gear and flew off.

"Lets hope Connie thought of a distraction." Armin said, before they followed.

Armin was proven wrong as Connie looked visibly distressed when he saw them approach.

"Connie. I've been told you wanted to see me?"

"Uhhh, uhhh-" the boy stammered.

"Was it not about the cannons?" Jean offered, staring intently at him.

"R-right. Some of the men feel that- seeing as the titans are gone-"

"I thought we'd already talked about this. Though the titans are gone, they can still be of worth. So maintain their condition until told otherwise."

Mikasa turned on her heel to leave, with Armin and Jean fretting.

"Mikasa, wait!"

She turned back to Connie.

"Look, I'm just...the reason I want to talk to you is about Sasha. I think I wanna marry her and..well you guys are close, so I thought-"

Mikasa walked over to him. 

"Of course. Lets sit for a moment."

She guided him over to the edge of the wall and sat down.

Armin and Jean sighed in relief. 

"He's smarter than I thought." Jean remarked.

"Give him credit, when pushed to a corner, he can maneuver out."

Connie bought them 20 minutes before Mikasa made it clear she had to go to the medical centre. 

Armin had Jean delay her while he peeked in to see how Eren was doing. 

"Sasha. How is he?"

She looked up.

"He groans whenever he breathes in."

Eren seemed oddly more beaten up asleep. The sun on his faces de the bruises around his eyes more noticeable.

"Broken ribs do that. He been sleeping this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if he wakes up or asks for me, let me know."

"Alright Armin."

Armin left and walked a bit down the hall. He flinched slightly as he saw Jean and Mikasa walk towards him.

"Jean, I just cannot go to Trost this week. I'm needed here."

A door between them opened and Levi stepped out.

"Mikasa. You're late."

"Sorry. Was attending to some things. How are you?"

"I'm good. Armin, Jean, what can I do for you?"

"N-nothing, Levi. Just catching up with Mikasa." Armin replied.

"She was gone a week. What's there to catch up about?"

"A week? Felt longer, is all." Jean added.

Levi looked between the two.

"You look nervous about something."

Shit, Armin thought. Mikasa raised an eyebrow, also noticing the nervous behaviour.

"Well, it's Connie's birthday soon, and we're trying to prepare something for him without him finding out. But knowing him he could pop up-"

"Who could pop up?" Connie asked, suddenly behind Armin.

"Gah!" Armin cried.

"Speak of the devil." Jean muttered.

Mikasa looked baffled at the sight before her.

"Alright, Levi, shall we proceed?" she then said, turning her attention back to their superior.

He nodded and the two Ackermans walked into the room, shutting the wood door behind them.

"Am I missing something here?" Connie asked.

"Nothing, but you've again wormed us out of a pickle."

"Glad to be of help."

"You sure we can keep this up for the next week? We've had three close calls and it's not even been an hour."

"We just need to be more cautious."

"Well it's not like she's going to walk right into his room or anything, what business would she have there anyway unless she already knew?" Connie said.

"Holy shit Connie. You have a point." Jean said.

Armin nodded. "Yeah. We're freaking out as if she's gonna go to that room. All we have to do is just keep tight lipped and we'll be fine. No fumbling around for diversion tactics."

The men let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly Sasha rounded the corner.

"Armin! Armin!" she called loudly.

"Yes Sasha, what is it?"

"Well you told me to let you know if Eren was awake." she said, still loudly.

The men froze. The sound of a chair falling over was semi-audible. Sasha looked confused.

"What?"

The door behind them flung open and Mikasa stood there, her gaze dark.

"Eren's back?" she asked, hints of anger in her voice.

"Oh." Sasha said. 

Mikasa stormed out of the room. 

"Where?" she asked, walking towards the recovery rooms.

Armin sighed. "Up the hall on the left, but Mikasa he asked us-"

Mikasa had moved up the hall quicker than they could move. She was at the door by the time they'd caught up.

She lightly gasped as Eren looked at her.

"Well that was quick." Eren lowly said. "Hey, Mikasa."

Mikasa frowned deeply as she walked over and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Oh Eren, what happened?"

"Just some bad people doing bad things. Someone had to stop them."

She looked downward. He shook his head.

"Don't. Please Mikasa, this is on me."

"But I-"

"You had no control over it. You were here, doing- holy shit you're a Commander now?"

She lightly smiled. "Yeah."

"Congrats, Mika. They made a great choice."

Her gaze returned to his wounds. He sighed.

"Mika. Seriously, please don't blame yourself."

"Why didn't you want me knowing you were here?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this. All broken like this."

Mikasa looked him in his eyes. "You do look like shit, barring injuries."

Eren stuck his tongue out at her teasingly. "And you look...you look beautiful Mika. I've really missed you."

She blushed intensely. "I've really missed you too."

He coughed and winced lightly. Mikasa moved to make sure he was ok.

Armin and the others stood in place watching. Mikasa turned and began shooing them out.

"Come on, Eren needs his rest."

"Mika, you should go as well."

She turned back to him "But-"

"You're a Commander now. You have other things to do. I'll be fine, I promise."

She thought for a moment. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Alright."

She lingered for a moment longer, walking back over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Welcome home." she whispered, before leaving the room.

"Look Mikasa, we're sorry for misleading you." Armin said. "We wouldn't have-"

"Armin, it's ok. I get it."

"That's a relief. Typically lying to a Commander comes with heavy consequences." Connie said.

"Who said there wouldn't be consequences?"

His relieved look faded immediately. Jean wapped him over the head.

2 Days Later

"Goddamnit this is taking forever!" Connie bellowed, moving the mop across the wall's surface. Mikasa tasked them with cleaning Wall Rose, which with the typical right amount of people would take two days. Since it was just himself, Jean, Armin and Sasha, it's projected completion would be in about a week.

"This is what happens when you do Jaeger a favour." Jean angrily muttered to himself.

"Oi, guys!"

The group looked over. Eren hobbled over towards them.

"Eren! Why are you-" Armin began.

"I heard you guys had to clean the wall. It's my fault, so the least I can do is help."

"But your injuries. Your foot and ribs are still broken."

"I'll live. Lets get to work."

He began lowering himself down towards them, coughing and wincing slightly as he did. Not two minutes passed before....

"EREN!"

They all froze, looking back to see Mikasa flying over to them, mounting herself next to them on the wall. She looked less than pleased.

"Hey Mikasa. Can we break for lunch yet?" Sasha asked.

"No. Eren, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning the wall." he responded.

"You are severely injured. You aren't to leave the hospital until you are fully healed. Now come on."

Mikasa lightly pulled him to her.

"Guess ill see you guys later." Eren said before Mikasa took off with him.

"Seriously, how long is she gonna punish us for?" Connie whined.

10 minutes passed, and soon they found several new people had arrived to form a cleaning team. Mikasa had relented.

"Oh thank god." Connie breathed.


End file.
